<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toadstool Head by butIwantthisusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713524">Toadstool Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butIwantthisusername/pseuds/butIwantthisusername'>butIwantthisusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The eboys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairies, M/M, Magic, Misandry, Mushrooms, Nature, Nature Magic, Sexism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butIwantthisusername/pseuds/butIwantthisusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mushroom elf Will stumbles across the fairy Alex and learns that fairy society isn't as enchanting as he once thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Elmslie &amp; Will Lenney, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toadstool Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys. This is my first time posting on here but I have been posting on Wattpad for about 5 years now and since Wattpad's becoming more and more capitalistic I've decided to check Archive Of Our Own out. This is still being posted on Wattpad under the same username. So, I hope I did this right and if I didn't I'd really appreciate it if y'all help me out in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will inched closer to the dandelion. The fairy draped upon it intrigued him. He could have sworn the fairy was male and he'd never encountered a male fairy before. But he couldn't be sure, short hair wasn't enough to tell.</p><p>The fairy proceeded to yawn and sat up, and Will heart thudded so quickly he thought it may burst from his chest. He didn't know what to do, he surrounded by flowers but to hide under one wouldn't achieve anything. He wasn't any other mushroom elf, he was an amanita muscaria and the bright red top upon his head made it impossible to hide.</p><p>All he could do was freeze and look down.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Will lifted his head and met the eyes of the fairy. The deepness and instensity of their blue made Will wonder if they'd been enchanted to be so.</p><p>"Hello," Will parroted, he felt his face heat up, something he could easily play off as embarrassment.</p><p>Because that was all it was. He felt embarrassed.</p><p>"Are you venomous?" The fairy inched closer to edge of his flower, "My brother told me brightly coloured things are venomous, like frogs and insects."</p><p>"Its, uh, poisonous not venomous," Will shifted his weight from foot to foot, "but yeah, I'm poisonous, most mushroom elves are. Just a mistake waiting to happen really."</p><p>The fairy frowned, "Do you really think you're a mistake?"</p><p>"I mean, if a dog eats me, it's gonna die," Will shrugged, "Anything that's born to kill seems like a mistake."</p><p>"That's dumb," The fairy announced, plopping himself off of the flower, jumping rather than flying down, "Everything's meant to be here. Who's the say you're gonna actually kill something? The fact you have the potential to kill doesn't mean anything, everything has the potential to kill, I could stab you with a twig right now and you'd probably die and do you think I'm a mistake?"</p><p>"N-no, of course not!" Will cried, furiously shaking his head, "You're literally a fairy."</p><p>"Fairy smairy," He replied, he stuck out a pale hand, "Anyways, I'm Alex."</p><p>"I'm Will," He nervously shook the other's hand, "I've never seen a male fairy before."</p><p>Alex's face fell, his confident demeanor disappearing.</p><p>"We're not really allowed out," Alex murmured bashfully, "The girls think we'll mess up the alliances."</p><p>Will was tempted to tilt his head to the side but he knew if he did so the weight of the mushroom upon his head may cause him to fall and he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. Instead he voiced his confusion.</p><p>"Like every single male? Why would they think that?"</p><p>Alex frowned for a moment before answering, "They think men are closest to the animalistic side. I mean, look at humans, men are awful! All of them, that's what we've always been told. So, in a way it's better males aren't in charge, it limits our animalistic potential."</p><p>"That's dumb," Will announced, mirroring Alex's previous words, "Ju-"</p><p>A sudden bird call interrupted the conversation. Alex jumped and looked towards it.</p><p>"I have to go!" He cried, giving his wings two warm up flaps before taking off into the air.</p><p>"Wait! Wait!" Will cried, running towards the fairy.</p><p>Alex spun around, looking at the mushroom elf in distress, wide eyed, "What?!"</p><p>For a moment Will felt guilty, but he had to know, "When will I see you again?"</p><p>"Meet me here tomorrow," Alex grinned before turning away and flying into the trees, leaving Will staring up at where the fairy had once been in absolute wonder.</p><p>He decided that he was glad he'd met a male fairy because male fairies seemed to be the most beautiful things in the entire world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I know this is pretty short but this is my first eboys oneshot EVER so cut me some slack, aha. New characters and all, I'm still getting in the zone. But I just wanted to say, this oneshot was inspired by my little woodern toadstool decor which I named 'Trent the mushroom man' which I imagine quite similar to Will in this fic and I've always wanted to buy him a fairy girlfriend and I guess I'm projecting that onto Will and Alex.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>